wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking All The Rules
Breaking All The Rules is the 91st episode of WWE Total Divas and the 3rd in Season 7. Summary Trinity alters her championship in order to give it a glow; Lana pulls a stunt that could get her fired; Maryse goes all-out for her house guests Carmella and Big Cass, while Brie and Nicole go on a road trip with a breastfeeding infant. Recap The Bella Twins are hitting the pavement once more, but this time it’s for Birdie Joe Danielson’s very first road trip. Unfortunately, it’s a bit less straightforward than they intended, as their plan to visit all the landmarks of their youth ends up being interrupted by the general needs of the baby. But even though their trip is way longer and more complicated than either intended, Nikki and Brie come away with the realization that it’s exactly what the other needed after a long couple of months. After briefly meeting Carmella last week, we are introduced to her home life with Big Cass, where she raps conversations and insists upon bringing her Money in the Bank briefcase into every room she enters. The Princess of Staten Island is trying to sell Cass on moving to Los Angeles, and while they’re checking out the town, she coordinates a visit with Maryse, whom she hasn’t seen since the Superstar Shake-up. Unfortunately, due to a cell phone glitch, Carmella doesn’t realize she and Cass have been invited to spend the night at Chateau Marmiz, and they’re quite surprised when Maryse purchases a bed for them to sleep in that’s so big it won’t fit in the house (The Miz is similarly flabbergasted). Given it’s their only night together for a week, Carmella and Cass politely bow out of the sleepover, which ends their story on an awkward note but does give The Miz an opportunity to deliver a delicious “I told you so” to his wife. You know that old chestnut about well-behaved women seldom making history? Lana and Naomi put that adage to the test in a major way, taking their careers into their own hands with executive decisions that sidestep WWE’s rigorous (and slow) approval process. Lana, who’s still looking for a way back into the ring, decides to tweet out a photo of herself with her shoulder off the mat during her last title match, thereby giving her legitimate grounds for another go in the ring. Naomi, in a slightly more brazen maneuver, ships her SmackDown Women’s Championship out to a company that installs a lighting rig to make it glow in the dark, thereby completing her long-in-the-works “glow” persona. In a shocking twist (and to the general befuddlement of by-the-book Natalya), both women get a pass: Lana because WWE decides to spin the negative into a positive, and Naomi because the title ends up being so unique it can’t be ignored, though they’re both warned to play by the rules. Their story concludes with their rubber match on SmackDown LIVE, which Naomi wins handily, though if next week’s previews are any indication, Lana won’t go quietly. Catch up on Total Divas on-demand next week during the Thanksgiving break. New episodes return to E! Wednesday, Nov. 29, at 9/8 C. Image gallery 001_td703_fullshow_ipv.00059--a418a0e5e818b511cb83060e7972255a.jpg 002_td703_fullshow_ipv.00074--e63fc04d7b906016e90220f440e69f33.jpg 003_td703_fullshow_ipv.00132--0ec395dfa88398fba64b22fff31f1a06.jpg 004_td703_fullshow_ipv.00172--02edee260121e2ef9f9bd819a4876176.jpg 005_td703_fullshow_ipv.00205--ae2e57eb42bd810b30f9d63429a8501a.jpg 006_td703_fullshow_ipv.00206--be71334f2bbcef616583ae93c3720cb3.jpg 007_td703_fullshow_ipv.00288--0d123427ac5f4839c3bd7085fdfff200.jpg 008_td703_fullshow_ipv.00373--6bf15717d540476272c91d8ea6d75199.jpg 009_td703_fullshow_ipv.00379--260ca12946faaff87e1f1d1d37275806.jpg 010_td703_fullshow_ipv.00416--ecc07ed5ac822adbeb83d976d7667622.jpg 011_td703_fullshow_ipv.00504--9d4d53269200eb34692ee3b2d9376bae.jpg 012_td703_fullshow_ipv.00510--847426597f410796912c8465ae2e2faa.jpg 013_td703_fullshow_ipv.00590--980787af3ad64d1da6f15aec045cd138.jpg 014_td703_fullshow_ipv.00601--ed2d6b9f089d26b42b01aabe5774fc43.jpg 015_td703_fullshow_ipv.00640--360114a56d4096a30f1d411cc98b8d5e.jpg 016_td703_fullshow_ipv.00645--985d1bfd413760ec766c41f73e0a0803.jpg 017_td703_fullshow_ipv.0065--fa21b06756adc5418a2f55f8549f51fc.jpg 018_td703_fullshow_ipv.00785--161e508e0b5333b546605fa6bf7ac3c4.jpg 019_td703_fullshow_ipv.00809--8f5ea872dbcd2c4a42ecc274e1c79438.jpg 020_td703_fullshow_ipv.00831--a604d65f7703dfc1c42bdf13fa4fbad8.jpg 021_td703_fullshow_ipv.00895--387b6ce8d23b963987214efcc730e0e5.jpg 022_td703_fullshow_ipv.00898--501f7157dadd27d953d1095cb30a65b0.jpg 023_td703_fullshow_ipv.00906--476589ed8feeb6bad491ad80a5d38d6d.jpg 024_td703_fullshow_ipv.00977--e8cc11b957de211cea18aca0a1e7fa63.jpg 025_td703_fullshow_ipv.00989--84aec325c7a96f0f80ed25503be36f10.jpg 026_td703_fullshow_ipv.01040--b48d5add6527fe8dc6c0fb349ce4ac2a.jpg 027_td703_fullshow_ipv.01074--2f8cf0dcd5592d47c8d2c114eaae04d6.jpg 028_td703_fullshow_ipv.01079--26882c5d429007faa398e62d3799b995.jpg 029_td703_fullshow_ipv.01131--743c55524a9c873c7343a780fa0b81d2.jpg 030_td703_fullshow_ipv.01185--fec4a6857a979ec68ae178e824e5e01b.jpg 031_td703_fullshow_ipv.01199--f1119a18e865d437b8a46c0c22a69766.jpg 032_td703_fullshow_ipv.01282--10c57aad81ef38bcc00e40a522c12e0f.jpg 033_td703_fullshow_ipv.01285--97bed49b389bcefd3a4ba58c38f4fd0f.jpg 034_td703_fullshow_ipv.01309--5a199878673a679f7d5837a7f50f7f05.jpg 035_td703_fullshow_ipv.01325--879ba6361c5236c32fe272c6ae531ef0.jpg 036_td703_fullshow_ipv.01356--87588510be48b95b532ce8c7d2605f36.jpg 037_td703_fullshow_ipv.01451--fdfeaae2ccec481558b763fc13d25645.jpg 038_td703_fullshow_ipv.01480--463c74db2e380760ee45337dd7adf705.jpg 039_td703_fullshow_ipv.01497--9a071a45b313df2e7139f44de119aa38.jpg 040_td703_fullshow_ipv.01511--40ee1d9519a32d6d7d91c104715ffafe.jpg 041_td703_fullshow_ipv.01550--d243b0314b1faff714471da040067f3d.jpg 042_td703_fullshow_ipv.01567--ea031cd01f5ec59f3ed90447b818edd7.jpg 043_td703_fullshow_ipv.01594--ff04c3af7812a478149244b0febfe84d.jpg 044_td703_fullshow_ipv.01628--8dffd1b8d9fe1b0460c5026ec4eda543.jpg 045_td703_fullshow_ipv.01750--72f38d65ce24e5b728707688a748b83e.jpg 046_td703_fullshow_ipv.01760--175c16ad917c887ad033c7ddda8ad2f8.jpg 047_td703_fullshow_ipv.01840--8f5c9d25febcc4f886301593121efb6b.jpg 048_td703_fullshow_ipv.01847--842b1fe4d1791d1a22f8f11600df7965.jpg 049_td703_fullshow_ipv.01850--95677983cd4078d0f760d8e3626d6787.jpg 050_td703_fullshow_ipv.01886--e82ae90e793e892ff8f895a150ca014c.jpg 051_td703_fullshow_ipv.01908--a4b043cc34185e570591907994be0186.jpg 052_td703_fullshow_ipv.02021--4c81e4a185823b795f9b728aa0ca861b.jpg 053_td703_fullshow_ipv.02047--47d91e1a09ea92c581eec6ef373bde5c.jpg 054_td703_fullshow_ipv.02072--3a950c438e62cb8f17f371259bf5e9d1.jpg 055_td703_fullshow_ipv.02073--5054fccbbfff8cbf2de43852ede51b27.jpg 056_td703_fullshow_ipv.02103--52a5e9fa5f0aacb9396fc3dea5d99a37.jpg 057_td703_fullshow_ipv.02122--b6ca706e3215917f86715cdd9dbf9c95.jpg 058_td703_fullshow_ipv.02155--37bd6e4531fbd6356928d4deb6808887.jpg 059_td703_fullshow_ipv.02180--5aa0934d02ba2c35d463f8d5b9be4441.jpg 060_td703_fullshow_ipv.02184--0acd3d3d438d5de23c2d7f078ba4c2d7.jpg 061_td703_fullshow_ipv.02270--83f7cb14b49e64da11722a9337f507e8.jpg 062_td703_fullshow_ipv.02277--2562374693524c77f8893c67df413679.jpg 063_td703_fullshow_ipv.02305--ebcc2378a0c699734b00d7e36a67a4bc.jpg 064_td703_fullshow_ipv.02306--a6ef8bb0f7c8d5f3fc65b978b6902a0e.jpg 065_td703_fullshow_ipv.02378--1bf2f066aa28e5614c8438d85b1f6468.jpg 066_td703_fullshow_ipv.02395--eb704a0d620c611f1b7613ec76ada357.jpg 067_td703_fullshow_ipv.02426--c25b5d9e0ad237b2938128972fe65b14.jpg 068_td703_fullshow_ipv.02470--2fe36d24d822d20f3ba09ec2c658f15c.jpg 069_td703_fullshow_ipv.02530--f83b20ab966949df246b4cd04dc4d9d2.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 7) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Carmella Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young